tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
A New Plan of Attack
Overview A New Plan of Attack is the only lead-in quest to the instance Purgas Station in Concordia Divide, and is required to gain access. Objective(s) Locate the Squad Leader Locate a Bane Communication Link Contact HQ Using Bane Communication Link Find a Way to Release the Squad Obtain Access Code Dialogues Recon Officer Stevens We sent some squads into Purgas Station with the hopes of disabling the reactor core. Our intel was preliminary and now I'm afraid we're suffering for it. All we're hearing over the radio is a mess of static, screams, and whatever the hell's attacking 'em. I warned the damn squad leader but he just wouldn't listen. 'Approach with stealth..go in nice and easy...' I cautioned. But the son of a bitch just told me to keep my ass out of his business. That reactor's destruction is essential to our cause and you must do your part to help! We may be able to leverage the chaos inside to infiltrate deeper without detection. We have a crew trying to crack their entrances but have made no progress. Fortunately, this keycard we acquired from a recent POW may be of use to bypass the sealed doors. Once inside, locate a comm link to communicate on your progress. While you're at it, see if you can find that bastard that botched up the plan to begin with. He'll have hell to pay when he gets back. Bane CommLink Terminal >> Bane Communication Link //AFSDecrypt v2.0 executed >> Analyzing language..............complete >> Converting language..............complete >> Converting OS..............complete >> Decryption successful. Please continue... >> Accessing directory of contents... rhjkal1121.rxr.......4,673 po2qqzlw1.rxr.......9,661 jkl123poa.rxr.......685 7 file(s)...........17112 petabytes 2 dir(s)...........1,890 TB free The device looks like it was not fully decrypted. A prompt flashes before you requiring what appears to be an access code. Squad Leader Keen Another minute in there and I think claustrophobia would have gotten the best of me! Those bastards caught me off guard with a cheap shot. I was in the middle of beating one of them into a mess, fists all covered in whatever the hell blood they spew out. Trust me, they had nothing on me if it weren't for their way of fighting. What's that - you're looking for an access code? Well, well... I guess I owe you that much - but don't think that I couldn't have gotten out of there without your help. Yeah I heard something about a code. Before I got knocked unconscious, I managed to get some intel from the son of a bitch I was pulverizing. Maybe you can make some sense of it - some six digit number. 131429 I think. That sounds about right. Bane CommLink Terminal >> Bane Communication Link //AFSDecrypt v2.0 executed >> _..ffi*..!..@ffi*..._........failed >> ........&!@!.6761..........failed The decryption device is in worse shape than ever, but the prompt still manages to display somehow. With the newly acquired access code, you attempt to give it one final shot to see if you can communicate with HQ. Bane CommLink Terminal >> Communication Link successful. Please continue... >> Incoming Transmission.... Welcome back soldier. Hell of a job on that infiltration. I bet my device worked like a charm didn't it? Anyways, if the data analysis I'm running is correct, what's contained within is absolutely fascinating. The energy they are harnessing below is just short of a damn miniaturized sun! It's no wonder the facility is so fortified... I must caution you if you're to go any further -- Any sign of a reactor malfunction and you can kiss your ass goodbye quicker than a bad case of melanoma. You must proceed with absolute caution. There's no telling what kind of effect getting near this thing may have. I've replenished your account with credits for a job well done. Consider this a small portion fo what the AFS is willing to give for a much harder task at hand. Walkthrough Fight your way to the room with the Bane CommLink Terminal, then use it and press the nearby switch to release Squad Leader Keen. Speak to him to obtain the access code, then use the terminal again.